Tu seras toujours là pour moi
by shunrei
Summary: Songfic. Quand Akira ne sait pas faire face à ses nouveaux sentiments pour Hikaru


_**Tu seras toujours là pour moi**_

**Notes :** _Cette songfic est faite sur les paroles françaises de Get over. Générique de début de l'animé d'Hikaru No Go._

_Les phrases en gras et italiques sont les paroles de la chanson._

**Disclaimer :** _Akira et Hikaru ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent (malheureusement) à Takeshi Obata et Yumi Hotta._

" _**Maintenant, je te soutiens et tu me soutiens ".**_

Depuis la coupe Hokuto, les deux «éternels rivaux japonais », s'étaient peu à peu rapprochés et étaient devenus amis. Ils se soutenaient l'un l'autre dans toutes leurs parties de go, même s'ils continuaient à se disputer dans toutes les circonstances et pour toutes les raisons possibles et imaginables. Mais, ils n'arrivaient pas à rester loin l'un de l'autre très longtemps, ils mettaient de l'animation lors des tournois. .

"_** Alors malgré nos doutes, vivons ensemble vers le futur."**_

Ils s'étaient tous les deux qualifiés pour les 3èmes éliminatoires du tournoi Honinbo. Ils étaient tous les deux conscients qu'il n'y aurait qu'un seul vainqueur, mais ils avaient décidé d'avancer ensemble aussi loin que possible même si l'un d'entre d'eux doive être semer en cours de route pendant un petit moment, et sachant qu'il y avait une bonne douzaine de tournois différents il y aurait forcément de la place pour eux deux.

"_** Même en m'amusant avec mes amis,**_

_**Je ressens un vide dans ma vie. **_

_**Je me sens soufflé, par le vent de cette époque au regard froid."**_

A la suite de sa victoire aux 3èmes éliminatoires, Hikaru avait décidé de sortir s'amuser avec Waya et quelques-autres, il pensait que sortir lui ferait penser à autres choses qu'au go. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir seul et mal à l'aise, délaissé dans ce monde sans chaleur. Les seuls moments où il se sentait vivant c'était soit devant un goban, soit avec Akira.

" _**Si c'était une chose que je devais abandonnée, **_

_**Je ne m'y serais pas intéressée.**_

_**Si c'était une chose que je devais oublier, **_

_**Je**__** n'en aurais jamais ressenti la nécessité.**_

_**Le doute et le courage sont toujours dos-à-dos."**_

Le lendemain des éliminatoires, le jeune blond se rendit au salon de go de Toya Meïjin, pour revoir la partie qu'il avait jouée avec Akira. Une fois celle-ci étudiée, les deux jeunes pros décidèrent de sortir un moment pour profiter de la douceur de l'air. Les deux tensais se rendirent dans un parc à proximité. Dès qu'ils fûrent assis, Akira se tourna vers son rival :

« - Hikaru lors de notre première partie professionnelle, tu m'avais promis que tu me raconterais le rapport entre toi et Saï. J'aimerais comprendre, onegai.

Je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment tout te raconter, je ne suis même pas sûr que tu croiras ce que je vais te dire.

Eh ! Bien, ca ne peut pas vraiment être pire que ce que j'avais imaginé.

Tu n'avais peut être pas complètement tort. Ce que je vais te raconter va te sembler complètement incroyable, mais c'est réellement arrivé. Tout cela a commencé un jour où j'étais allé dans le grenier de mon grand-père pour trouver quelque chose à vendre car ma mère m'avait coupé mon argent de poche. A cemoment-là j'ai trouvé un goban. Il y avait une tâche de sang dessus mais j'étais le seul à la distinguer, puis j'ai entendu une voix me demandant si je la voyait et si je l'entendait, et quand j'ai répondu oui, un fantôme est sorti du goban, puis il m'a possédé. Je me suis évanoui. Et seulement le lendemain je lui ai demandé qui il était, et ce quil faisait.

Mais quel rapport avec Saï ?

J'y arrive. Il s'appelait Saï Fujiwara, et quil avait été le professeur de go d'un emperaur à l'époque Heïan. En fait, ils étaient deux à jouer le rôle de professeur, mais l'autre était jaloux et il a expliqué à l'empereur qu'il n'avait aucun besoin de deux professeurs. Celui-ci leur ordonna de jouer une partie le vainqueur serait son professeur. Mais l'autre joueur a triché en mettant une pierre ennemie qui était parmi les siennes dans ses prisonniers. Saï l'a vu faire et a voulu le dénoncer mais l'autre l'a accusé d'avoir commit cette faute. Saï a perdu son calme et la partie.

Ce sont des choses qui arrivent que s'est -il passé ensuite ?

Il fut chassé de la cour, déshonoré, sans travail ni argent et surtout sans go, il se suicida deux jours après en se jetant dans une rivière. Son âme insatisfaite de ne pas avoir put trouver le coupp divin se réfugia dans le goban qu'il utilisait.

Et tu l'as trouvé ensuite c'est ça ?

Non, il s'était déjà incarné une fois auparavant et là tu vas avoir du mal à me croire .

Un joueur de go célèbre ?

Oh ! Oui et plus encore, il a «possédé» Shûsaku Honïnbo, et toutes les parties que nous connaissons de lui aujourd'hui ont été jouées par Saï.

C'est contre lui que j'ai joué la première fois n'est ce pas ? Pas étonnant que son joseki me rappelait celui de Shûsaku et que je n'ai pas pu gagner….

Tu me crois…

Oui c'est vraiment trop invraissemblable pour que tu aies pu inventé tout ça. Et ensuite ?

Il n'y a plus grand chose à dire, tu as poursuivi Saï et moi je t'ai poursuivi à mon tour, entrant pour cela chez les inseï, et Saî m'a entraîné pendant tout ce temps. Après je suis devenu pro et nous sommes là aujourd'hui. J'ai beauoup douté mais je suis enfin arrivé ici.

Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu t'es autant énervé contre Yeong-Ha Kô. Mais lui n'est plus là n'est-ce pas ?

" _**Mais maintenant, je me sens capable de réaliser mes rêves.**_

_**Il y aura des jours où je serai bléssé, et où je flancherai.**_

_**Des jours où je te gênerai en pleurant.**_

_**Il y en aura, mais nous dépasserons tout cela en allant plus haut que quiconque."**_

Non, il a disparu (rien que de penser à celui qui l'avait tant accompagné, il sentait des larmes perlées sur ses joues).

Quand ?

Au mois de mai, peu après que je sois devenu professionnel.

- C'est pour cela que tu avais arrêté de jouer ?

Oui, je me suis persuadé que si je ne jouais plus, il finirait par revenir, (les larmes se mirent à coulées de plus belle, alors qu'il repensait à ces moments si douloureux pour lui), mais j'ai réalisé grâce à Isumi san qu'il était dans mon go, et que je devais continué de jouer, si je veux pouvoir sentir sa présence, mais des fois c'est dur. Il faut que je continue à avancer, je lui ai promit de jouer le coup divin avec lui un jour, alors je tiendrai ma promesse même s'il me faut toute ma vie pour ça. ( Et il fondit en larmes, Akira le voyant dans cet état ne pût s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter.)

Tout ira bien, je t'aiderai à trouver le coup divin, et si jamais tu as besoin de parler de Saï, je t'écouterai toujours. ( Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, se leva, puis lui tendit la main). On y va ?

Où ?

Au club, jouer une partie, ca nous fera penser à autre chose. Ne ?

Haï, allons-y."

"_**Si je choisis de ne vivre que les choses agréables,**_

_**Je ne pourrai rien voir de mon futur.**_

_**Quoiqu'il arrive, je ne fuirai pas la réalité. **_

_**Je vais protéger ce qui m'est précieux.**_

_**Je vais m'impliquer à fond dans ce que je ne veux pas perdre."**_

Le surlendemain, au club de go, en ouvrant le Weekly Go, ils eûrent tous les deux la mauvaise surprise de se voir tous les deux en photos «enlacés». Ils se regardèrent et firent grise mine. Au même instant, Toya Meïjin entra et se dirigea droit vers eux l'air profondément contrarié.

« - Suivez-moi tous les deux, je veux vous parler. (Une fois, arrivés dans son bureau, il ouvrit l'hebdomadaire, et leur montra la photo), Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Ce n'est rien père.

Rien ? Je ne dirais pas que ce n'est rien.

Laissez-moi vous expliquer, Senseï, onegai. (L'ex Meijin hocha la tête). J'étais en train de confier à Akira des choses difficiles et j'ai fondu en larmes, Akira ne m'a étreint que pour me réconforter. Rien de plus Senseï, je vous le jure.

Je veux bien te croire Shindo, mais que ça ne se reproduise pas. Les photographes risquent de vous surveiller pendant un moment, faites attention. Akira, je voulais également te voir parce que ta mère et moi nous partons demain pour TaïWan, durant trois semaines. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais…

Oui, je sais Melle Ichikawa, Ogata senseï ou Ashiwara san m'aideront avec le plus grand plaisir. Je commence à être habitué maintenant, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous partez.

D'accord, bon vous pouvez retourner au club maintenant j'ai des choses à terminer.

Oui, Senseï.

Oui, Père.

Aussitôt les deux jeunes hommes retournèrent dans la salle du club pour jouer une énième partie.

_**"Nous pourrions nous blesser car nous sommes gauches."**_

Plus les jours avancaient, plus les deux amis devenaient intimes, se rendant compte qu'un autre sentiment commencait à se mêler à leur amitié, malheureusement ils n'étaient pas les seuls à s'en aperçevoir, les photographes du Weekly Go ne les quittait plus des yeux. Ils étaient décidés à faire un article un peu spécial sur eux deux.

Aussitôt le reportage parût, un ami du Meïjin l'appela pour l'en informer, et celui-ci furieux appela son fils pour le lui reprocher avec des mots très durs qui dépassèrent sa pensée. Akira choqué par les reproches de son père, complètement perdu face à ses nouveaux sentiments qu'il ne connaissait pas, ne pût gérer son inquiétude et lors d'une nouvelle dispute avec Shindo, ses mots se firent cruels, et il lui dit qu'il le haïssait, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir, et qu'il voulait qu'il disparaisse de sa vie, et il partit en courant sourd aux appelsd désespérés du jeune blond.

"Il y aura des jours où je me sentirais seul 

_**Il y aura des jours où je me sentirais triste.**_

_**Il y en aura, mais tous deux nous penserons que nous ne sommes pas seuls.**_

_**Tu es avec moi."**_

Hikaru, une fois rentré chez lui, après cette ultime dispute avec Akira, se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour apaiser son jeune ami, même s'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire pour le fâcher à ce point, il était décidé à le laisser se calmer, et peut-être dans quelques temps ils pourraient à nouveau être ensemble. Il n'avait aucune rencontre, pendant les 3 semaines suivantes, de cette manière, il ne croiserait pas le brun, mais au plus profond de son cœur, il espérait ne pas l'avoir perdu, parce que dans le cas contraire, il n'aurait plus rien, il aurait tout perdu. Lui qui pensait qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul, parce qu'Akira serait toujours avec lui désormais mais visiblement il se trompait. Les jours suivants ne fûrent que ténèbres et désespoir pour lui.

" _**Pour**__**quoi quand les gens font une erreur,**_

_**Même s'ils regrettent. **_

_**Ca ne suffit pas.**_

_**Pourquoi décident-ils toujours d'aller au-delà ?"**_

Puis, vint le jour de son match, à la pause de midi, il se dirigea vers son jeune ami, et demada à lui parler, Akira le suivit.

Akira, je voulais juste savoir si tu pensais réellement ce que tu m'avais dit la dernière fois, que tu ne voulais plus me voir. (Akira détourna la tête, puis se mit bien en face de lui.)

Oui, je le pensais. (Le jeune brun, pensait que ce serait plus simple de cette manière et surtout que cela ferait taire les mauvaises langues, que ca lui laisserait le temps de savoir où il en était avec lui-même, même s'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Mais quand il vit le désespoir se dessiner sur les traits d'Hikaru, il les regretta tout de suite, mais il ne pût les reprendre, le jeune blond avait déjà disparut.)

Hikaru à partir de ce jour-là se renferma sur lui-même, il continua d'aller à ses matchs, mais il ne parlait plus à personne. On aurait pû croire que la flamme qui l'animait jusqu'à présent avait totalement disparue. Waya et les autres avaient tenté de lui parler en vain, il était comme emmuré dans sa douleur et son silence. Akira en le constatant se dit dans un premier temps, qu'il fallait juste lui laisser quelques jours et que ça lui passerait. Mais les jours se transformèrent en semaines et les semaines en mois.

Ce matin – là, Akira attendait impatiemment son adversaire car il devait jouer contre Hikaru, mais le jeune homme n'arrivait pas, et inquiet le fils de meijin, appela chez son ami sa mère lui apprit qu'il venait d'être hospitalisé, car il s'était évanouit en descendant l'escalier, et n'était toujours pas revenu à lui depuis. Akira demanda aussitôt les coordonnées de l'hôpital, les matchs allaient débutaient mais les joueurs pûrent voir le jene brun passer à toute vitesse, pour rejoindre l'ascenseur, Sakawaki Senseï l'arrêta, et lui demanda où il allait de cette manière, alors que sa partie allait commencée, la réponse fusa.

Cette partie n'a aucune importance, alors que mon adversaire est allongé dans un lit d'hôpital inanimé. »

Waya qui avait entendu ce qu'Akira disait, lui demanda des précisions, Akira lui répéta ce que la mère d'Hikaru, venait de lui dire. Aussitôt après il repartit à toute vitesse.

_**"Maintenant, tu me soutiens et je te soutiens.**_

_**Alors malgré nos doutes, vivins ensemble vers le futur.**_

_**Il y aura des jours où je serai bléssé, et où je flancherai.**_

_**Des jours où je te gênerai en pleurant.**_

_**Il y en aura, mais nous dépasserons tout cela en allant plus haut que quiconque."**_

Aussitôt entré dans la chambre, il se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit dans un fauteuil qui lui faisait face, Akira ne s'était même pas rendu compte, que des larmes s'étaient mises à coulées sur ses joues, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était la personne qui lui était la plus chère, il pouvait même dire le jeune homme qu'il aimait, allongé dans ce lit, inerte, et tout cela à cause de lui. Il ignorait si Hikaru pourrait lui pardonnait, mais il était prêt à y consacrer sa vie entière si c'était nécessaire. Ne sachant que lui dire, il commença à lui raconter les raisons de son comportement de manière décousue. A la fin de sa confession, il se pencha, et posa brièvement ses lèvres sur celle de son ami, il eût la surprise de sentir une réponse à son baiser, et de voir les yeux d'Hikaru s'ouvrir. Aussitôt leur étreinte terminée, Akira lui renouvela ses excuses. Hikaru lui sourit.

« -Tu sais, je ne t'en ai jamais voulût, c'est juste que j'avais besoin de toi, de ta présence, et tu n'était plus là. Et je pensais que nous n'aurions plus l'occasion de nous retrouver. J'étais à nouveau seul, tout comme après la disparition de Saï. Mais aujourd'hui tu es là, ça ira mieux. Tu ne redisparaîtras plus n'est-ce-pas ?

Non c'est promis, je serais toujours auprès de toi, à partir de maintenant. Quoi que les genspuissent dire, et même si mon père désapprouve, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Tu es plus important que tout le reste à mes yeux.

Merci, tu viens de me donner, tout ce que j'espérais. Nous serons invincibles, ne ?

Oui et en parlant d'invincibilité, grâce à ton hospitalisation, j'imagine que je viens de remporter notre parie. ( Hikaru se jeta sur lui en riant).

Toi alors, tu ne penses qu'à gagner, tu es vraiment impossible…

Sans doute, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir remporté ma plus belle victoire.

Oui, tu dois avoir raison, à partir, de maintenant, il n'y aura plus ni vainqueur, ni perdant, nous avons tous les deux réussis, ne ?

En effet. »

Ils se sourirent heureux d'avoir enfin réussis à se comprendre.

Peu de temps après, Hikaru sortait de l'hôpital, et la première chose qu'il fît fût de se rendre au club de go du meïjin. Il était heureux, il avait souffert pendant longtemps, mais aujourd'hui c'était terminé, et toute cette douleur, avait eût son utilité, ses lendemains, seraient joyeux, plueins de disputes, de réconciliations, de batailles, mais toujours pleines d'amour. Plus jamais il ne serait seul, Akira serait toujours avec lui. .


End file.
